The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to borescope plugs for gas turbine engines.
Borescope inspection ports can be used on gas turbine engines to enable and allow visual inspection of internal aircraft engine flowpath hardware with a fiber optic borescope. These borescope ports thereby make possible frequent critical engine inspections that otherwise could not be performed without disassembly of the aircraft engine. As such, borescope ports and attendant inspections can allow increased engine usage between overhaul and thus lowers aircraft engine operating costs. A borescope port is plugged by a borescope plug during operation of the aircraft engine. The borescope plug can be subject to high stresses at a shank of the borescope plug which can lead to decreased life of the borescope plug.
Accordingly, it may be advantageous to provide improved life borescope plugs.